Somewhere Only We Know
by Wakahisa D. Manami
Summary: And if you have a minute, why don't we go talk about it somewhere only we know? This could be the end of everything; so why don't we go somewhere only we know? Somewhere only we know.
1. Chapter 1

This is a companion piece to **I Wish I Had an Angel**. It has additional scenes, continuations of scenes, and scenes from IWIHaA seen from other people's perspectives (mostly Kid's). The chapters are connected to chapters from the other story where context is needed =)

It is advisable to have read the first story, but not required. If you choose to read this one first you need to know that this is a modern day AU Alpha/Beta/Omega 'verse fic, and there will be many references to Alphas/Betas/Omegas and relationships between them. This story also contains sexual content, sexual abuse, incest, and angst, so if that squicks or might trigger you, please don't read!

* * *

Jabra can't keep his eyes of the swaying hips in front of him. Lucci drives him wild; he just wants to push him down, rip his clothes off, and mount him; fuck that distant look off his face. He won't, of course, it wouldn't only be rape but destroy all his chances of making Lucci his. And Jabra will. He just needs time to befriend his classmate and win his trust before he can tell him how he feel and see if Lucci feel the same. Jabra hopes he does.


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter takes place the same day as chapter 7 from IWIHaA, before Kid takes Law home.

**Warnings for this chapter:** Alpha possessiveness, _The Breakfast Club_ references

* * *

Kid blinks when he notices Lucci and Jabra. The taller teen is talking quickly and seems very excited about something. Lucci is quiet as per usual, nodding every now and then, but there is a tiny quirk of his lips that's the closest thing to a smile Kid has ever seen him offer anyone else than Law. It's clear Jabra is interested in Lucci; he looks at him like Kid knows he looks at his boyfriend; like he can't believe this gorgeous creature exists and is right there. A cold hand slips into his and Law leans against him.

"What are you staring at?"

Kid wraps his arm around the slender waist and presses a kiss to his lips. Since Law is being so friendly there's no one around; Kid doesn't know why it's so important to his boyfriend, but goes along with it since it is.

"Jabra is interested in Lucci, look," he says, pointing at the two teenagers engaged in a fairly one-sided conversation.

Law tenses, and the Alpha frowns down at him.

"What?"

"Lucci isn't allowed personal contact with Alphas. His grandfather doesn't allow it. He'll freak if he finds out," Law replies anxiously, gnawing on his thumb.

"Stop that, you'll gnaw through the skin before you know it at this rate," Kid says, pulling the other hand in his. "He doesn't want him to mate?"

"You don't understand, Kid," Law mutters.

"How can I understand if you don't explain?"

"I can't."

"You're not allowed to?"

"I'm not allowed to," Law confirms. "Lucci and I- things are …"

"Bad?" Kid suggests. "Horrible? Traumatising?"

"My home life is unsatisfying," Law says with a hint of a grim, self-deprecating smile. "So is Lucci's. Leave it at that."

"Bender-unsatisfying or Ally-unsatisfying?" Kid asks, unimpressed.

"Leave it, I said," Law answers, leaning up to kiss him.

Kid is going to question him further, but Law's lips on his are very distracting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Warnings for this chapter:** Alpha/Beta relationship, sexual content, Shanks is awesome

* * *

"Mihawk, I need a little attention, put that away," Shanks says, pressing himself against his mate and laying his head on his shoulder.

Mihawk chuckles as he wraps an arm around the slightly smaller man and puts his book on the nightstand.

"Light," Shanks says.

"Demanding," Mihawk chides as a hand twists in his hair and he's pulled into a kiss.

"You like when I'm demanding; you don't have to think of anything that way," Shanks says. "Light off, and these, too," he tugs on his boxers.

"You think you're ready for that?"

"Oh, Hawky, you don't notice anything when you're reading. I'm more than ready."

Mihawk growls and kisses him fiercely as he switches the lamp off, rolling the Beta onto his back and pinning him to the mattress. Shanks moans, arching up to meet him as he tilts his head to the side to bare his throat.


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter happens a day or two before chapter 11 of IWIHaA.

**Warnings for this chapter:** Mention of self-inflicted scars, emotional low, and family troubles (Kid is so innocent here it breaks my heart)

* * *

"I wasn't aware watching a movie with no sound was all the range," Shanks remarks as he enters the living room.

Kid is sprawled out on the sofa, Law curled up against him with his head on his chest, Kid's arm wrapped tightly around him. Law's arm is slung across the taller teenager's waist; the sleeve on his hoodie has pulled up to expose a scarred, olive forearm. Shanks frowns, filing it away for later inspection.

"Law fell asleep, so I muted it. I've seen it a thousand times," Kid answers.

"He looks worse for wear. A lot of schoolwork?"

"No, he's not feeling well," Kid answers. "Has difficulty sleeping and an unusually low appetite, even for him. I'm trying to take care of him because I don't think his family- I think they don't look after him enough. Maybe he doesn't let them, I don't know; I just know he needs someone to watch over him."

"Don't go too far with that, Kid. You can't save people from themselves."

"He needs protection from everyone but himself."

"Don't charge in unless he asks you to. You could make it worse for him."

"I know, dad. I hope he'll confide in me eventually."

Shanks gives his son's shoulder a squeeze.

"I hope so too, love."


	5. Chapter 5

Nami frowns as she watches her cousin. Law seems happy, something she has never seen before. There's something going on with him. Has been for a while. A long time, actually. There's something wrong between her father and Law; Nami's known that all along. Law and Lucci aren't right. Especially not Lucci. It's not normal to be so distant and expressionless all the time. But what can she do? She's only thirteen. Her father would be angry if she pried. He doesn't appreciate prying. But Law needs help. Law and Lucci both.


	6. Chapter 6

This is chapter 17 from IWIHaA seen from Kid's perspective.

**Warnings for this chapter:** Alpha/Omega, hurt/comfort, sexual content, Kid being a big, cute, cuddly teddy bear is one of my head canons - but only when it comes to his friends!

* * *

Law is shaking, and Kid tucks the duvet closer around him without taking his eyes off the screen. He loves this movie and doesn't want to miss any of it though he's seen it a thousand times. The action is just starting when he realises Law is crying.

"**Shit**," he says as he scrambles to move the laptop onto the nightstand. "Is the movie too much? I'm sorry, I should have realised it could be triggering. I'm really sorry, Law." Kid wraps his arms tight around his boyfriend and Law buries his face in his neck as he chokes on a sob. "I'm here," the Alpha murmurs. "Right here. I'm not going anywhere. You're safe with me." Law's whine speaks of nothing but pain and heartbreak, and Kid tightens his arms around him. "I'm not going anywhere."

Law continues crying for a long while, clutching Kid's shirt between his fingers as the Alpha holds him close and murmurs to him. Kid wants to know why Law broke down, but he knows better than to ask; there isn't always a rational answer when it comes to feelings, and he doesn't want to pry. It's none of his business, and he respects Law's privacy. They're silent, and Kid wonders whether Law has fallen asleep. He feels he might drop off, himself; the duvet is tangled around them after his rush to embrace the Omega and Law's slight, warm body fits perfectly against his. His eyelids are growing heavy when Law suddenly drapes his leg over his hip, arm wrapping around his waist, and his eyes snap open. They've been together for almost six months now, and this is the closest they've ever come to engaging in a sexual activity; Law has never mentioned it and Kid hasn't dared bring it up.

"Law?" he asks as he places a hand on the smaller teen's thigh.

Law lays his head on his chest but doesn't answer, and Kid takes it as confirmation that he's allowed to touch. He's wanted to do this for a really long time and slowly runs his hand up and down his boyfriend's thigh, savouring the moment because he's _allowed_ to do this and it's amazing. Law exhales shakily and Kid wants to ask if he should stop, but he has a feeling Law won't take it well and decides against it. When his hand is cradling Law's hip he needs to say something, because he's getting hard and he needs to give Law a chance to back out, to set boundaries.

"I'll stop the moment you tell me to," he murmurs as he hesitantly moves his hand to cup the Omega's ass.

Law's breath hitches, and Kid wonders whether that is a good or a bad thing until the smaller teen lifts his head and pulls him into a kiss. Kid can't help but groan as he pulls Law closer against him, not noticing the shimmer of tears in the Omega's eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

This one happens two or three days before chapter 20 of IWIHaA.

**Warnings for this chapter:** Alpha/Omega, incest, sexual content, Omega shaming, Garp is a fucking bastard in this series, Lucci's story in this series makes me cry and I wrote it; mention of forced abortion and male pregnancy

* * *

Garp grabs the boy by the waist, lifting him easily onto the counter.

"Shouldn't we eat first?"

"I need _you_," Garp grunts as he tugs his sweater off. "Why are you wearing so many damn layers?"

"I'm cold."

Garp grunts, pulling the t-shirt off and unbuckling his belt impatiently. Lucci unzips the fly and wiggles out of the jeans, letting him tug the long-sleeve shirt off. The Alpha nudges the boy's legs apart and steps in-between them, tilting the Omega's head to the side as he plants kisses along his jaw. Lucci makes a little sound, wrapping his legs around his grandfather's waist to pull him against him. Garp groans and shifts, erection straining against the Omega's stomach as he pushes the long curls over his shoulder to mouth at the bonding gland and the surrounding bruise. Lucci whines sharply, head lolling back in clear submission, and Garp bites down, making him spasm and groan.

"You're loving this," Garp murmurs. "You want me to fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk, to fill you with my seed until you think you'll burst." Lucci whimpers, hands digging into his shoulders. "You're an Omega. It's your **nature**. You were born to submit, you little slut. Born to give your Alpha children. It's a shame you can't keep them, isn't it?"

"No!" Lucci pleads. "No, please, I'm sorry; what did I do? I won't do it again! Not my child! Not again! Please, I'll-"

"You'll do anything?" Garp purrs. "You can't have your cake and eat it too, Lucci. You have to choose. Which one do you love more?"

"You can't make me choose, please, I can't do that – why can't they both live? I'll be good – I **am** good; I haven't fought you, I'm obedient; please!"

"No, Lucci," Garp murmurs. "You aren't good. You don't do as you should. You're a bad Omega." Lucci sobs, clutching at him as he babbles pleas. "I'm going to fuck you, and then I'll take care of it. Hush, my love. You will learn to be obedient, won't you? I don't want to do this; I don't want to lose our child, not another one, but you leave me no _choice_, Lucci. I have to do this. You wouldn't be able to take care of a child because you're disobedient and you never learn."

"I'm sorry; I'm sorry," Lucci sobs. "I'll learn, I'll be obedient; I'll please you. I won't be bad."

"Hush, I know," Garp murmurs, pulling the Omega into a tight, comforting embrace. "You just need to listen to me."

"I'll listen; I'll do like you say," Lucci promises brokenly. "I'll be a good Omega; your Omega."

"My Omega," Garp agrees. "_Mine_."


	8. Chapter 8

This chapter takes place the day after the last chapter.

**Warnings for this chapter:** Implied shock and emotional trauma

* * *

Jabra is very concerned. Something's wrong with Lucci. The Omega looks like a marionette with cut strings; there is something haunted and broken in his eyes, his face frighteningly blank.

"Lucci?" Jabra queries, hesitantly reaching out towards him. "What's happened?"

Lucci is completely stiff and unresponsive.

"Lucci?" Jabra repeats, thoroughly alarmed that the smaller teen isn't pulling away. "Are you sick? Lucci!"

"Is something wrong, Mr Wolff?" Crocodile asks sharply from the front of the classroom.

"I think Lucci's sick. Can I take him to the nurse?"

"You aren't sure, but are asking regardless?" Crocodile sounds distinctly unimpressed.

"As he's completely unresponsive, I can't tell," Jabra retorts.

Crocodile frowns and leaves the front of the room to take a look at the situation; he cares deeply about his students behind his cold exterior. He takes one look at the Omega and recognizes the symptoms of shock and severe trauma.

"Class dismissed."

The students jump up and leave in a hurry, in case he changes his mind. Only Kid lingers hesitantly in the doorway.

"Get your boyfriend," his uncle instructs, and Kid hurries away.


	9. Chapter 9

This chapter happens a few minutes after the last one.

* * *

"You must leave," Law says firmly.

"It's not advisable for you to be alone-" Crocodile begins, but Law cuts him off.

"It's not advisable for you to be here when I get through to him. He will lash out to an unknown presence on instinct, thinking I'm in danger. I need to do this alone."

"We'll leave you to it," Kid says. "You get him home and come see me, OK?"

Law nods, pulling him down into a kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

This chapter happens around an hour after the last.

**Warnings for this chapter:** Implied shock and emotional trauma

* * *

Kid risks Law's displeasure by embracing him in the crowded hallway; the Omega is so obviously fighting to keep himself together that Kid can't neglect trying to comfort him. Law buries his face in his shoulder; he's shaking and Kid tightens his arms around him.

"C'mon," he murmurs. "I'll take you home, make us something to eat, and we'll nest. How does that sound?"

"Please," Law answers; voice soft and fragile.

Kid presses a kiss to his hair, keeping one arm around the smaller teen's waist as he heads down the hallway. Law sinks into his side, and Kid feels even more protective than usual.


	11. Chapter 11

This chapter takes place four days after the last one.

**Warnings for this chapter:** _Skyfall_ reference, Law is in a very fragile emotional state, Kid isn't sure what to do

* * *

Kid hates this silent, obedient, insecure Law with a passion. He doesn't know how to behave around him or what Law needs him to do or say. The Omega tends to be quiet and shy, but he's both responsive and involved in their interactions and conversations and seems to feel safe with him, not constantly frightened and on edge as he is now. Kid definitely gets a kick out of the clinginess – though he'll never admit it – but it's another sign of how fragile Law is right now and he's constantly worried he'll say or do the wrong thing and he'll become whatever it is Law's so afraid of. The younger teen is curled up into a ball next to him, pressed into his side as close as he can possibly get, one hand on his chest as if trying to make sure he won't disappear; that he isn't a mirage.

"Always makes me feel a little melancholy. A grand old warship being ignominiously hauled away for scrap. The inevitability of time, don't you think?" Q muses on the screen, and Law's hand clenches into a fist.

"Are you all right? You want to watch something else? We've seen _Skyfall_ a hundred times-"

"Kid." Law hasn't spoken in the Alpha's presence for four days now, and he can't help being startled by his voice. "_Skyfall_."

"You want to keep watching?"

Law nods, and Kid tightens his arm around him as the Omega shifts even further into his side. He supposes Law's selective mutism isn't all bad since it offers moments like these.

* * *

_Second author's note: _Law doesn't have selective mutism. Selective mutism is an involuntary response to a certain social situation; Law's silence is a response to feelings and thoughts he feels he can't or isn't allowed to talk about. He chose silence as a response in the past and after making that choice many times it became involuntary, just like someone dealing with anxiety might choose to remove herself/himself from a triggering situation and then makes the choice again and again until they cannot face the situation without making that exact choice, whether or not that is the choice they want at that specific time. Kid, of course, doesn't know that and therefore believes Law to have selective mutism. I feel it's not an unreasonable assumption from his knowledge of the situation.


	12. Chapter 12

"Hi, you two," Shanks says as he sticks his head through the gap of the door. "I was wondering whether you would like to eat dinner with us, Law; I'm just going to order a pizza."

"Sure," Law answers. "There's only me and my cousins at home tonight."

"Your aunt is going to the show?"

"Yeah. My uncle wanted me to go, too, but I've seen a hundred of them and I really couldn't stand seeing one more."

"I agree whole-heartedly," Shanks chuckles. "I think Hawky does, as well, but he can't not go."

"My uncle would never imagine not going. It's very important to him, his job."

"Yes, I imagine it is."


	13. Chapter 13

This chapter happens in the week after chapters 8-11, chapter 12 during the weekend in-between.

* * *

"Mr Rob, can I have a word?" Crocodile asks, and Lucci nods, heading towards the Alpha. "You go on, Mr Wolff, I'm sure Mr Rob will catch up with you."

Jabra hovers anxiously in the doorway until Lucci waves a hand at him in dismissal and he reluctantly leaves. Crocodile examines his student carefully, but can find nothing out of ordinary.

"You frightened us last week, Mr Rob," the older man says and Lucci nods, looking away. "Do you wish to talk about it?"

"My grandfather and I had a bit of a spat, and I was feeling sick; that's all."

"You were in shock," Crocodile says gently. "It took Mr Trafalgar fifteen minutes to get through to you." Lucci's frame is tense and the older man puts his hand on the teenager's shoulder. "You don't have to tell me anything, but if you wish to discuss things; if something's going on you feel you need to tell someone, you can come to me. I'm always ready to listen, and I won't take what you tell me further if you don't want me to. I'm here if you need me."

"Thank you, Mr Dracule, I'll keep that in mind."

Crocodile can tell the teenager doesn't intend to confide in him with anything, but that's all right. He understands perfectly.


	14. Chapter 14

**Warnings for this chapter:** Mention of self-inflicted scars and self-harm

* * *

"Kid, does Law self-harm?" Shanks asks his son seriously.

"I don't know," Kid answers after a while.

"The scars on his arms aren't natural. Does he have similar scars in other places?"

"Am I supposed to know?" Kid asks back uncomfortably.

"You've been together for a while, so I just assumed- I don't mean to pry. I'm just worried about him."

"I haven't asked him about it. When I first asked him out, he told me he wasn't all right, and he wouldn't ever be all right, and I told him it didn't matter. It doesn't matter. It's none of my business. If he doesn't want to talk about it I'm not going to force him to. He knows I'll be there for him if he needs me."

"You think he talks about it with anyone?"

"Lucci, maybe. They're like brothers."


	15. Chapter 15

This chapter is Don's perspective of the aftermath of chapter 24 of IWIHaA.

**Warnings for this chapter:** Sexual and emotional abuse, incest

* * *

The look of utter hatred and revulsion in Law's eyes is enough to bring Don over the edge. He groans long and low as he spills down the Omega's throat, panting as he leans his head back against the wall. He lets himself go limp inside the boy's mouth to make sure he doesn't spit any of his seed; Law will make himself throw it up later, but that is of no consequence. When he finally pulls out, the Omega spits on the floor, glaring up at him.

"You little freak," Don says scornfully. "You should be grateful we bother with you at all; you both should. Freakishly tall and much too skinny; no curves or softness, just angles and more angles. You look nothing like Omegas, not attractive at all. You especially. Too damn mouthy. I should gag you."

"You wouldn't do that to yourself. You love my mouth."

"Not as much as some other parts of your body. On your hands and knees."

Law doesn't comply, and Don snarls as he grabs him and forces him to the floor, stripping him impatiently of his trousers and pants before he slams inside, slapping his hand over the Omega's mouth. The muffled cry of pain is the most beautiful sound he's ever heard.


	16. Chapter 16

This is Kid's perspective of chapter 24 of IWIHaA.

**Warnings for this chapter:** Alpha/Omega bond, this is going to haunt Kid for the rest of his days

* * *

Kid is startled awake by a cry that reverberates in his skull. It takes a few moments for him to realise it's Law calling for him. He had thought it'd be softer, breathier, something like the sounds Law makes when he touches him; not a cry of pain. He wants to jump out of bed and follow Law's call, but his bonded had warned him it might happen and asked him not to heed it. He knows it's going to be the hardest task he's ever undertaken.


	17. Chapter 17

This chapter is Kid's perspective of chapter 25 of IWIHaA.

**Warnings for this chapter:** Law lies to keep his family life a secret, Kid knows he's not telling the truth, Alpha protectiveness, Alpha/Omega bond

* * *

Law looks terrible. His eyes are puffy and bloodshot and he's not attempting to hide that he's vulnerable and in pain.

"What happened last night?" Kid asks.

"What do you mean?" Law asks back, looking away.

"You were crying out for me. I could hear it."

"I had an argument with my uncle, and he said something that hurt me."

Kid can tell it's not the entire truth, but he doesn't mention it as he wraps his bonded in a tight embrace. Law whimpers faintly as he wraps his arms around the Alpha's neck and clings to him like a lifeline, pressing his face into his shoulder. Kid can't help but growl as he laps at Law's bonding gland and then bites gently, making the Omega sigh and sag against him.


	18. Chapter 18

This chapter is Bell-mère's perspective of chapter 25 of IWIHaA.

**Warnings for this chapter:** Bell-mère approves of Kid, Bell-mère is in denial, Bell-mère is afraid of her husband

* * *

Bell-mère watches as the redhead pulls her nephew into a tight embrace. She didn't know Law had a boyfriend, but Law doesn't willingly tell them anything so it doesn't surprise her. She wouldn't dream of interfering; Law can do a thousand times worse than Shanks' younger son. She hasn't seen Shanks for a long time, she suddenly realises. Things changed when Cobra had the accident and Buggy disappeared off the radar. Bell-mère has never managed to work up the courage to tell Lucci his father is alive. She hopes one day she will, despite how frightened she is of the consequences. Don treats her with love and respect, but she knows he's a loose cannon. She suspects … no, she won't think about it. She can't think about it.


	19. Chapter 19

This chapter takes place the day after chapter 26 of IWIHaA.

**Warnings for this chapter:** Mention of self-harm, attempted suicide, Bell-mère has very, very mixed feelings about Don, Law hates that his uncle plays his aunt like a fiddle, Law is in deep shit

* * *

"I noticed Law has a new bandage."

"He tried to cut his thumb off," Don answers gruffly.

"Why didn't you take him to the hospital!? Don't you see how sick he is, Don? He needs help!"

"Law isn't ready to face it, Bella; he refuses to believe he's sick. After what he went through … it's normal. Who knows what will happen if he feels threatened or as if he has no choice. He might- he might do it for real."

She wraps her arms around him and buries her face in his chest.

"He can't. He **can't**."

Don hugs his wife tight, muttering reassurances into her hair as he glares at his nephew over her head. Law is obviously furious, but the Alpha can see the hidden desperation in his eyes. He stiffly turns and strides silently away, shoulders hunched and hands balled into fists, and Don smirks victoriously. Bell-mère won't believe a single word he might say. Stupid boy. He should know better than attempt to confide in her. He'll pay for that. He'll _regret_ it.


	20. Chapter 20

This chapter takes place maybe an hour before chapter 27 of IWIHaA.

**Warnings for this chapter:** Dysfunctional family, Don is in control of this household - no one is exempt, Nami is very, very smart and very, very concerned

* * *

"Uncle Don, it's time for my dose," Law murmurs, eyes fixed on the floor.

Nami looks curiously at him, then blushes and looks away. They don't speak about sexuality in this house. Law's first heat was an oppressive cloud, she remembers; she was painfully curious about the amazing, heady smell that lingered in the air, but got yelled at when she asked about it. Her mum was furious at her father for yelling. There was a lot of anger during that week … anger, tension, and an undercurrent of something else. Something heavy and frightening. Taboo.


	21. Chapter 21

This chapter happens the day after the last.

**Warnings for this chapter:** Kid is very, very worried, Law is acting really strange, Law is terrified but Kid doesn't know that

* * *

Kid knew something was off long before they curled up together on the sofa and Law initiated desperate, passionate kisses as if they were their last. Law's been acting strange all day, clutching his hand tightly, pulling him in for kisses every time they're alone (more often than usual), and exchanging strange, worried, meaningful glances with Lucci throughout lunch. He frowns down at the Omega unbuttoning his school shirt and gently stops him when Law tries to divest him of the garment.

"Law," he murmurs, "what's the rush?" Law looks away, bowing his head. "Is something wrong, darling?"

"I don't want to lose you," Law whispers.

"I'm not going anywhere," Kid says as he pulls his bonded into a tight embrace. "I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere."

Law shakes his head mutely as he leans into the embrace.


	22. Chapter 22

This chapter takes place a few minutes after chapter 28 of IWIHaA and somewhere between an hour and two hours before chapter 29.

* * *

"Law's window is over there," Lucci says softly, pointing it out to the Alpha. "You're going to have to enter that way, I'm afraid, his family is asleep. Knock on it; he'll open it for you."

"What about you?" Kid asks as he pulls himself up on the nearest branch of the massive tree.

"Don't worry about me."


	23. Chapter 23

This chapter happens a couple of minutes after the last chapter, a few more minutes after chapter 28 of IWIHaA, and the day before chapter 31 of IWIHaA.

**Warnings for this chapter:** Forced heat, sex, Alpha/Omega mating

* * *

Law is wrapped in a duvet, trembling and swaying on his feet; eyes wide and wild, pupils dilated. Kid's head is swimming from the amount of pheromones in the air and Law's breathtaking smell, but he manages to hug the Omega without ravishing him. Law has no such qualms and pulls him down into a kiss that quickly morphs to an insistent slide of tongues and breathy sounds, the Alpha pressing the Omega up against the wall. Law's arms are tight around Kid's neck, the duvet barely clinging to him, and Kid explores the bare skin eagerly, lust mounting as Law arches into his touch, moaning and wriggling.

"Kid," he whines against his lips as the Alpha cups his slightly round chest in his hands and Kid grins as he pulls away to kiss down his jaw before moving down his neck. "Ah!"

"You're beautiful," the Alpha whispers. "Beautiful. I love you."

"Love you too," Law groans, unwinding his arms from his neck to tug at his t-shirt. "Off."

Kid chuckles, pleased, as he takes a step back and tugs it over his head, throwing it away as Law steps towards him and pulls him down into a brief kiss. The older teen tries to deepen it, but Law pulls away, gently pushing him away.

"Bed. Trousers off."

"Are you sure?" Kid asks. "You don't have-"

"I want, Kid. I want you."

Kid swallows and nods, not trusting his voice. Law smiles up at him as he slips around him and heads for the bed, dropping the duvet to the floor. The Alpha kicks his boots off and tugs his trousers down, stepping out of them on his way to the bed, where he wraps his arms tightly around the Omega and kisses him deeply. Law kisses back as he pushes him down onto his back and tugs at his boxers, Kid raising his hips so the smaller teen can pull them down.

"Law," the Alpha moans, startled, as his bonded straddles him and his cock gets trapped between the cheeks of his ass.

"This all right?"

"Prepare-"

"Want to feel it. Want to remember. This all right?"

Kid can only nod, and Law raises himself up, wrapping a hand around his cock to guide it inside himself. The Alpha groans, sliding his hands down to grab Law's hips tight, trying not to come as a tight, wet, velvety heat slowly envelopes him.

"Shit, you're big," Law hisses between pants, eyes squeezed shut.

"**Law**. Fuck."

Law moans in answer, shifting to place his hands on either side of Kid's head for balance as he starts moving. Kid lets him control the pace for a few minutes, before he begins thrusting up to meet him, moving his arm to wrap a hand around the Omega's cock. A few thrusts and strokes is all it takes for Law to come undone with a garbled moan of his name, Kid flipping them over as the smaller teen shakes apart, continuing to thrust as Law's channel tightens sporadically around him and his knot forms. The Omega whimpers, wrapping his legs around his waist and his arms around his neck, clinging to him as Kid works the knot in and out of his body and finally comes with a groan of his name. They lie together in the afterglow, panting in tandem, Law's body locked around the knot, not speaking. When the knot dissipates, Kid initiates a slower, less frenzied lovemaking, and if he kisses tears from his mate's cheeks without saying anything, no one will be the wiser.


End file.
